1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gibbsite type aluminum hydroxide particles and in particular to aluminum hydroxide particles used preferably as a flame retardant filled in resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gibbsite type aluminum hydroxide particles are useful as a flame retardant filled in resin. For example, JP-A-3-8715 discloses that gibbsite type aluminum hydroxide particles having an average primary particle diameter of 0.15 μm or less can be used as a flame retardant.
As gibbsite type aluminum hydroxide particles, however, there is a demand for those more excellent in flame retardancy.